


Learning, loving and healing.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: The Captain's treasure. [4]
Category: Alien Series, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Cliffhangers, Danger, Exhibitionism, Fatherhood, Friendship, Gentle Sex, Healing, Heart Break, Improving, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Sex, Talking, couples, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Merlin finds himself drawn to the world of medicine and healing, Gaius is thrilled, Arthur is missing him and Cenred responds in a way that makes Arthur nervous.





	Learning, loving and healing.

Over the next few months, Merlin found himself drawn to Gaius’s position as the doctor of the ship. He’d find himself giving Gaius tools as he worked, picking up medicine books and casually studying until it became an obsession. 

He’d take weekly tests on medicine and would borrow books from Gaius’s library, studying the man’s work over the years. 

Eventually Gaius would call for him, ask for his help in small matters and was pleasantly surprised to see Merlin having a natural affinity to it all and so one day he asked Merlin if he’d be happy to study under the man as Gaius’s assistant. 

Merlin happily agreed and so began his long journey to become a doctor. 

He found himself enjoying it slowly, enjoying more the practical work than the theory. Eventually he’d offer suggestions that were useful, he’d say the right words for things and improved on his previous mistakes with a level of calmness. 

Gaius could tell Merlin was natural in it and would try and encourage this new found love for medicine and healing to grow it into a career. He’d show his appreciation for Merlin’s help, complement him at the right time, show Merlin how far he’s gotten. 

Gaius took great pride when Merlin slowly began to like the new medicine technology and was happy to hear Merlin’s genuine joy in it. How it’s improved and how easy most things are now. He’d use the new tools more often and grew confident in it, slowly becoming an expert with the tools and machine’s to the point where he didn’t have to think anymore while doing it. 

The man also noticed the growing confidence in Merlin himself, he no longer hid in his sleeping quarters and now had a bright smile on his face for most days. He was playful and cheeky and brought out a new side to himself that Gaius had never seen before. He was a confident and sure man who had a calmness in desperate situations, he was compassionate and generally cared for those who were ill or injured. He was serious but not without humour and Gaius found himself seeing the man as his own child. 

Gaius always grew up thirsting for knowledge and sometimes that occupied his attention completely, until he met Alice whom he felt a deep love for, he felt he had found his kindred spirit until she was discovered to be practicing a dark magic and was shunned for it. 

After that he dedicated himself as a healer and felt that Alice was the only chance he had with love and so married into the job wholeheartedly and dedicated himself to it with his body and soul. He wasn’t really unhappy, or at least, he never allowed himself to think too much on that. 

Life moved on and he slipped into the day by day groove happily and without complaint and when Merlin came along and grew closer to him, he felt something spark inside him. Something he thought he had lost a long time ago. 

He never thought he’d ever get a child but then Merlin appeared and he was unashamed to view Merlin as his own and he suspected Merlin to view him like a father as well.

Merlin would go to him, would ask for his advice and trust him deeply and happily. He’d hang on Gaius’s words and would look to Gaius for guidance. 

Over the years, they grew into a family. They would express their affection to one another, seeing the other as a father and the other as a son. Both were pleased with that. 

__

Merlin moans softly, pressing his hands against the corridor wall, clawing at it lightly as Arthur kisses him deeper. 

“I need to go to work.” Merlin pants out when Arthur pulls back.

Arthur hums. “I hardly see you these days.”

“It’s busy in the infirmary…lots of small to big injuries…We’re working on healing Percival’s shoulder this morning…Can’t be late.” Merlin groans and trembles as Arthur kisses his neck, sucking on a spot, his hand rubbing against Merlin’s chest. 

“Dinner tonight?” Arthur purrs out. 

Merlin whimpers and nods. 

Arthur chuckles and sucks on Merlin’s bottom lip. “Cat got your tongue?”

Merlin sobs, feeling himself grow hard. “Dammit…Arthur, need to go.”

Arthur presses himself against Merlin’s body. “Not yet.”

“Someone will see, get off.” Merlin whines, his hips brushing against Arthur’s.

“Shhh…it’s too early…let me, please.” Arthur hushes, biting Merlin’s earlobe and sucking on it. 

Merlin pants, rutting against him. “Oh fuck, please…quickly.”

Arthur grins, he knows he’s won and he drags Merlin to his sleeping quarters.

Merlin groans at the cold feeling of the glass pressed against his naked form. “Who knew you were an exhibitionist?”

Arthur slowly worked at making Merlin loose. “I guess after a few years, I started to experiment.” 

Merlin trembles, gasping. “Oh?”

“Yeah…sorry…I…” Arthur grimaces. 

“Don’t, we were over so…it doesn’t matter. I’m okay with it, really.” Merlin gasps and reaches for Arthur’s thigh behind him and grabs onto it. “There!”

“There? Okay…” Arthur thrusted his finger in and twisted it slightly, hooking his finger just right.

Merlin cried out and trembled more, drooling. “Please!”

“So demanding…always were.” Arthur grins and adds more lube. 

“Fuck, you’re one to talk!” Merlin shouts out and thrusts his hips back. “Please, please…I swear if you don’t, I’ll….ohh yes!”

“You’ll what?” Arthur purrs out, kissing Merlin’s ear. “Tell me.”

“I’d…I’d…take control myself…” Merlin gasps out.

Arthur hums and slips his finger out and adds three. “How’s this?”

Merlin keens happily. 

Arthur grabs Merlin’s throat loosely. “Love it when you’re like this…”

Merlin gulps thickly, whimpering.

“Remember the showers at night?” Arthur hushes, nibbling the shell of his ear. 

“Arthur…please…the…” Merlin gulps thickly. “The lube, it’s dripping…i’m ready.”

Arthur chuckles and takes his fingers out and wraps his hand around his member, making sure the lube is covering it nicely. “Answer me, do you remember?”

“Yes.” Merlin grits out.

Arthur smiles. “Spread your legs…more…that’s it.”

Merlin groans. “Please Arthur!”

“Your hands, Merlin…open it…wide…I want to see that perfect hole of yours.” Arthur groans out.

Merlin presses his forehead against the glass and brings his hands to his bum and spreads them carefully.

Arthur hums and enters him slowly.

Merlin cries out.

“Lie back…I’ve got you…there, lie back…like this…it’s okay.” Arthur hushes and presses Merlin’s back against him.

Merlin arches against him, sobbing as Arthur moves happily, the lube was dripping down his thighs more frequently now as Arthur moved faster and faster. 

Merlin cried out loudly and squirmed. “Yes, more!”

Arthur wraps his arm around Merlin, keeping him upright as he thrusted into him firmly, this caused Merlin to cum with a shout, the cum coated his belly.

Arthur groaned. “Press your hands against the glass…move your body towards it.”

Merlin, trembling with effort and fighting the will to sleep, does what he was told and felt Arthur pounding into him roughly before he heard Arthur let out a strangled cry and felt his seed filling him.

Merlin woke up in bed with Arthur asleep curled up beside him.

__

“You are late.” Gaius says, bandaging Percival’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, Gaius…Percy.” Merlin says, blushing and sheepish as he went in and started to clean up for Gaius.

“It’s alright, Merlin. Was just a check-up.” Percival smiles. 

“An important one but thank you…I’ll be here next time, I promise.” Merlin says.

Gaius steps back. “Well, no lifting anything heavy for about a week and no training either. I’ll inform Arthur, or better yet, Merlin can do it.”

Merlin nods. “Of course.”

Percival stands. “Thank you, Gaius, Merlin.” He leaves.

Merlin finishes putting everything away and sterilizing the space. “I can feel your stare, what is it?”

“What is it this time?” Gaius asks. 

“Arthur…wanted my attention is all.” Merlin blushes.

Gaius folds his arms. “He needs to know that you are needed here during work hours.”

“You think I haven’t said that? He’s a prat, you know him…thinks he can do anything he wants.” Merlin sighs.

“Clearly it looks like he can with you.” Gaius raises a brow.

Merlin gulps, blushing more. “Gaius.”

“I know that he hasn’t spent time with you in a while but your job is important. Don’t be late again, Merlin.” Gaius says.

Merlin nods. “I’m sorry, Gaius.”

Gaius hums and goes to his screen and writes out Percival’s information down.

__

Arthur and Merlin sneaked out of Richard’s room and quietly pressed the button for the door to slide closed and smiled. 

“He really loves you, you know…” Arthur smiles. 

Merlin nods. “Yeah…he is our kid after all.”

Arthur pulls him close. “Why don’t we have some dinner yeah?”

Merlin nods and the door opens to reveal a sleepy Richard. “Papa, you didn’t kiss me good night.”

“I did, you were just fast asleep.” Merlin says and leans down, kissing his head softly. “Good night, sleep well…”

Richard smiles and tugs on Arthur’s arm and the Captain kneels down and kisses Richard’s head and ruffles his hair. 

“Off to bed now.” Arthur smiles. 

Richard grins and goes back into his room and the door slides closed. 

__

“-And then Gareth said that my training was so good that I’ve been upgraded to a bigger weapon now.” Richard said, holding onto both his fathers’ hands as they walk through the ship together. 

Merlin smiles. “That’s good news, well done.”

Richard grins brightly. “Thanks Papa.”

Arthur ruffles his hair. “Congratulations…Merlin and I will watch you practice with it tomorrow okay?”

“Really?” Richard asks. 

Merlin nods. “I’m sure Gaius won’t mind.”

__

“Fine but you come straight back, Gwen has an appointment soon after.” Gaius says. 

Merlin grins and hugs Gaius tightly. “Thank you!”

Gaius smiles and hugs back. 

__

Gwen hops off of the bed, smiling. “Thank you, Gaius…you won’t mind if I borrow Merlin for a bit do you?”

“I don’t but we have Gwaine coming through in an hour.” Gaius reminds her.

Gwen looks at Merlin who was still beaming with joy from watching his son score a good point in his training. 

Merlin follows her out and into the corridor and she walks him to the empty mess hall. “What is it?”

Gwen clears her throat. “Are you and Arthur official?”

“Oh uh…I guess…we’re not married but we might be…eventually.” Merlin says, hopeful.

She nods. “Of course…”

“Why do you ask?” Merlin asks. “Are you…into him?”

“What? Arthur?” She scoffs. “No.”

“Oh…” Merlin shifts his feet slightly, unsure.

“He’s a bit of a prat…personally…for me anyways. I…I’m actually more…uh…” She looks at him, her eyes big and kind.

Merlin stares back, confused. “Yes?”

She looks sad then. “Never mind…it’s okay…” She fiddles with her nails and chuckles and shakes her head. “You’re completely oblivious aren’t you?”

“To what?” Merlin asks. 

“I guess that proves it then.” She looks at him, hurt. 

“Gwen, I’m sorry…I don’t understand.” Merlin says.

“No, you don’t do you? I’ve been helping you and you just…” She sighs and tucks the hair away from her face. “Well, I hope you both enjoy each other…but you hurt me, Merlin…I thought we had something going between us.”

“We…you…no…oh Gwen, I’m so sorry…I had no idea.” Merlin states.

“Not once? Not even a little bit did you think?” Gwen asks.

“I’m sorry…” Merlin grimaces. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“No, I’m sure you don’t. But you were kind and different…I thought we’d make a good match.” Gwen says.

“I…I don’t want to…hurt you more but…I was really torn up…and…I wasn’t really looking for anything like that yet.” Merlin says.

“But Arthur’s somehow different.” Gwen says firmly.

“Well…we do share history.” Merlin says.

She sighs and nods. “I’m sorry, Merlin…I just…I truly thought we’d get together…” She presses her lips together, thinking. “But if you’re happy then…that’s that and…if you are healing well then…I’m happy for you.” 

“Gwen…” Merlin says sadly.

She shakes her head and looks at him. “It’s okay, Merlin. I can handle it…it’ll just take time is all.”

Merlin nods sadly. 

“Can I…hug you?” She asks.

Merlin nods and hugs her close. “Thank you, Gwen. For all of your kindness and helpful nature. You really did help me and I’ll forever be grateful.”

She cries softly, hugging back and nods. “I’ll see you around, Merlin.”

Merlin parts the hug and watches her leave sadly, sighing.

__

Merlin walks back in to the infirmary to find Gwaine holding a portable screen that was currently showing the news.

“How are you feeling, Gwaine?” Merlin asks. 

The man looks up, pale. “Oh, Merlin. Hey.” He puts the screen to the side. “Oh…Uh, I’m feeling grand.”

Merlin raises a brow and checks his temperature. “It’s still warm…how much water did you drink today?”

“Half a glass.” Gwaine says, watching him.

“You need to drink more…” Merlin says and inspects him. “Well…the fever is still there but it’s at the healing stage…it usually gets worse before it gets better…in two days, you’ll feel like a new man.”

Gwaine nods. “Thank you, Merlin.”

“Can I give you a shot or has Gaius already done that?” Merlin asks.

“He asked to step out, going to see Arthur for some reason.” Gwaine says. “Go ahead but I don’t want to see it.”

Merlin nods and gets the needle ready and presses the opening to Gwaine’s arm and presses a button and the needle juts into the skin and releases the medicine before it beeps and the needle retracts back in, spraying something that stops the bleeding and closes the tiny hole and Merlin takes it away. “There, all done.”

Gwaine nods. “Thanks…hate those things.”

“Faster than it usually took back home.” Merlin smiles. 

Gwaine chuckles. “Wouldn’t know, grew up in the stars.”

Merlin nods. “Parents were explorers?”

“Father was…mother came along.” Gwaine nods and looks away.

Merlin cleans the tool and puts it back. “Have anything else to tell me? No aches or pains?”

Gwaine shrugs. “Just need to get over the fever.”

Merlin hums. “Okay…well, stay in bed for the rest of the day and try and get as much sleep in as you can. I’ll let the mess hall know to give you the same food as before.”

“Merlin, you’re an angel.” Gwaine smiles and stands, a little wobbly and takes the man’s hand, kissing his knuckles and leaves.

Merlin smiles, shaking his head and disinfects the bed and area. 

__

Merlin stares at the news, shocked.

“Bloody Cenred want’s you dead…I just know it.” Arthur growls, pacing. “He knows we sent out a message saying he picked up one of his crew…he knows you’re alive as we sent a report a month ago, no response but he must know and now he’s faking it by saying your dead…and how sad it was that one of his ships and crew members are dead, tragedy of the century apparently. Look at that picture, that’s such a fake sad expression.”

Merlin looks up. “Do you think he really wants me dead?”

“If you want to say what happens…it’ll be the end of Cenred’s career…” Arthur says. “We need to protect you…He just sent money in to us so we won’t open our mouths about you, saying how it was just a typo error that your name is on the list of the dead and how ‘all’ of the crew died, yeah…blame the writer for that one. They say good luck to you for your new life here and that they will graciously not interview you, thinking like you’ll break down again. They really don’t care.”

Merlin looks at him sadly. “I can’t ask that of you, to protect me.”

“Merlin, you are part of the crew now and my family. We will look after you.” Arthur vows.

Merlin smiles a little. “I love you, you know that?”

Arthur smiles and hugs him. “Don’t worry, it’ll be okay.”

Merlin nods, nervous and hugs back tightly, burying his face against Arthur’s neck and breathes Arthur’s scent in and calms down slowly. 

Arthur pets his hair, frowning. “I’ll protect you…”


End file.
